<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Find your way to me by Staydwekki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855367">Find your way to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staydwekki/pseuds/Staydwekki'>Staydwekki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate is what you want it to be [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? Seungmin, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bodyguard, Chan is best mom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Implied Violence, Kim Seungmin-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mercenary! Hyunjin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince! Felix, Rated T for Trashmouth, Road Trips, Royal guard! Jisung, Seungmin is Adorable, Seungmin is very cryptic, Strangers to Lovers, Witches, but is in denial, sorta??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:03:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staydwekki/pseuds/Staydwekki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ok, why are you following me?” Hyunjin growls in their ear, sensing the stranger flinch again.</p><p>At first he doesn’t get a response, but then hears incoherent mumbling.</p><p>“What?” Then realises his hand is still blocking their speech hole and moves it away. “Sorry, say that again.”</p><p>The stranger —a young boy he confirms— turns his head to look at him as best he can with frowned brows yet soft features.</p><p>“I’m here to ask a favour of you.” The boy speaks, his voice honey like.</p><p>Hyunjin takes a moment to process what he just said. A request for The Hwang Hyunjin from someone who looks like he just stepped out of a kids story book about fairies having a tea party?</p><p>or</p><p>Hyunjin gets a job to escort a not–at–all–cute boy to another Kingdom, with a price he can’t refuse —a lot of fucking money— but along the way he realises that he’s not doing it for the money anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate is what you want it to be [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahhh first fic, feel free to point out any mistakes you find. hope you enjoyyy :')</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhh first fic, feel free to point out any mistakes you find. hope you enjoyyy :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scorching sun burns through Hyunjin’s cloak, as he walks through the market, there are way too many people here and he wants to leave, but of course his client wanted to make the transaction as discreet as possible. So, clearly nobody will suspect that happening in the middle of a crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin spots her standing in broad daylight with a smile on her face, probably waiting for him. </p><p> </p><p>She must have really hated her <em>former </em> spouse to be this happy when he’s now somewhere deep in the middle of a forest, buried and decomposing already. Then again he doesn’t know what she’s been through.</p><p> </p><p>She’s alerted of his presence from the corner of her eye when he gets closer to her, without so much as a glance in his direction, she extends her hand with a pouch as Hyunjin walks by her.</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone notices anything the pouch is in his hand and both of them are already walking the opposite directions.</p><p> </p><p>Just in case, he goes under the shade of a store to quickly check if he wasn’t scammed. He confirms; yes, real 1000 gold in all its glory. <em>Well guess that fixes the meals and rent for the next two month.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sighs, tired and starts his way towards the smithy.</p><p> </p><p>He’s been a Mercenary ever since he could be allowed to hold a blade, it’s not the most ethically right job but he’s gotta eat to live too.</p><p> </p><p>He and his brother moved to Levanter —One of the three Kingdoms of the <em> Cle </em> nations— when they were only 9 and 11 respectively, and were abandoned by his parents seeing as they could not afford to feed them any more.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin doesn't blame them for doing so though, he just doesn't want to waste a thought at them.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't think they would have survived if not for his brother’s wit and how they first learnt to live by scamming people.</p><p> </p><p>It worked for a few years, before people started getting suspicious so they soon had to abandon it and look for some other way to go by. It was one of the hardest and darkest times they’ve been through, everyday seemed like they were at the brink of losing hope.</p><p> </p><p>Until they met the infamous Mercenary that would change their lives forever.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiled at the thought of the dimpled man back home, as he stepped inside the smithy.</p><p> </p><p>“Heyy hyungggg~” Hyunjin announces his arrival, finding the black smith working on something.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin spares him a glance, then gets back to work. <em> No, he doesn't want to deal with this now. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Go away, we’re closed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pouts. “No you’re not, I can see the sign outside. Also you are right here.” He exaggeratingly motions with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin deadpans. “Look I won’t waste your time like I always do—”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re aware you do that—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut. I just want my blades sharpened, I won’t even be here. I can pick them up later in the evening. So please.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin takes his eyes off the sword he’s been cleaning and looks at Hyunjin’s hands that have themselves extended, holding the sheathed twin blades. One of his best works, he can say for sure.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, come tomorrow to take them back, I have a lot to do today, and they’re all prioritized over yours.” He said blankly, taking the blades and putting them aside for later.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin pouted. “You’re mean, you could have at least been nice about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re annoying, I don’t ever charge you isn’t that nice enough.” Changbin huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because we’re family! I’m obligated to get free things from you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Says who?” Changbin sneered as Hyunjin dramatically gasped, putting his hands on his heart.</p><p> </p><p>The older sighed seeing as this conversation was going nowhere. “I need to work now, go away.” Changbin wipes his hands on the apron, moving to work on the next weapon. Hyunjin smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks! love you.” Hyunjin shoots the older finger hearts, and runs away before getting hit by one of the tools thrown his way.</p><p> </p><p>The sun seems calmer when he steps out again, maybe because of the clouds. Hyunjin walks through the market, the crowd’s still the same if not more suffocating. Since he has cash on him now, he should probably treat himself to something in the tavern.</p><p> </p><p>With a satisfied smirk on his face, he prepares to spoil himself a little, hopping to the direction of the tavern.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Everyone is loud, the food and beer is being thrown in the air, the wenches are trying to keep another brawl from erupting and Hyunjin thinks the guy with the eyepatch is planning to pounce on him.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. He’s had enough <em> celebration </em> for now, his head is starting to ache and he hasn’t even finished the second glass.</p><p> </p><p>He leaves just as one of the guys with an <em> Mx </em>insignia on their forearm throws a punch at someone who probably thought he could get smart with them. Then before anyone knows it, chairs are flying across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he’ll stop going to that place for a little while, it’s best to not get involved with clan wars.</p><p> </p><p>The streets are calmer, the sky is darker, and the street lanterns are dimming from the rougher winds. It’s never a good idea to stay out at night for too long but he still has extra knives on him and he’s more than capable of protecting himself so there is nothing to be worried about.</p><p> </p><p>About ten minutes into his stroll, his eyes catch a person behind him, at the other end of the street he’s walking in. And Hyunjin is intrigued by their cloak’s design, he looks at them for a little, Hyunjin wants one of those… he’ll probably look for something similar to that when he goes shopping for clothes next time. Yes, just because he’s a heartless Mercenary doesn't mean he doesn’t have a good fashion sense.</p><p> </p><p>But while the people on the street start to reduce and it gets quieter, he starts to notice a pair of footsteps closer to him than others, that have been consistent for a while now.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin takes a different route just in case, to see if he’s actually being followed.</p><p> </p><p>After a few turns, Hyunjin sees the same person wearing the designer cloak walking a few feet behind him, in the reflection of a lamp post. Now he was sure he was being followed, and he was now on high alert.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin walked at the same pace as before showing the other no indication of being suspected or being caught on, he turns into an alleyway and just when he’s out of sight he jumps up the wall and sits on one of the window awnings pulling his own hood up and waits for his little follower to join him.</p><p> </p><p>He sees the figure walk in not a minute later, they walk to the other end of the alleyway and search around for presumably him. Whoever they are, they’re shit at being subtle.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless he still keeps his guard up and tracks the other’s every movement while trying to figure out who it might be. It’s certainly hard to tell, well from the many goons and bandits he’s pissed off in his 24 years of living, but the person was so… small? To fit any of their silhouettes.</p><p> </p><p>So they were either a maiden or younger than him… ok now this just got interesting.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin jumps off the platform with the agility similar to a cat and quickly puts his hands around the stranger's body pulling him back towards his chest, ultimately trapping him.</p><p> </p><p>He senses the other startle but didn't make a sound cause of the hand he has on their mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, why are you following me?” Hyunjin growls in their ear, sensing the stranger flinch again.</p><p> </p><p>At first he doesn’t get a response, but then hears incoherent mumbling.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Then realises his hand is still blocking their speech hole and moves it away. “Sorry, say that again.”</p><p> </p><p>The stranger —a young boy he confirms— turns his head to look at him as best he can with frowned brows yet soft features.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to ask a favour of you.” The boy speaks, his voice honey like.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin takes a moment to process what he just said. A request for <em> The Hwang Hyunjin </em> from someone who looks like he just stepped out of a kids story book about fairies having a tea party?</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of favour?" He tries, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you unhand me first?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin thinks for a second, this kid wouldn't even hurt a fly, he's no threat to him. He lets him go, but keeps him trapped by placing his hand on the wall behind the boy, by the exit of the alleyway so he wouldn’t get any ideas to escape.</p><p> </p><p>The mysterious boy dusts himself off, smoothing the fabric of his tunic and full on stares at him.</p><p> </p><p>This is also when Hyunjin sees something green shine from around his neck, under his cloak.</p><p> </p><p>Before he can get a good look, the boy speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to take me to Yellowood.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinks. “The fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to take me t—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I heard it the first time kid. Do you even know who you’re talking to?” Hyunjin was baffled to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I do, you’re Hwang Hyunjin the Mercenary who isn’t afraid to take a life and no i’m not a kid we’re the same age.” The boy says nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin again is taken back, he frowns “How do you— how does someone like you know that and why do you know my age?” He brings his guard up again, this is creepy.</p><p> </p><p>“Not important, escort me to Yellowood.” He says again, his expression never changing.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think you can just come up to me and order me around like this? Do you even know the cost of hiring me?” Hyunjin scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>“I have the money if that’s what you’re worried about.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin moves a little closer, he can feel the other’s breath brushing his face. “I don’t know how a scrawny kid like you would even know about me, let alone know where to find me, but you’re 50 gold ain’t getting anything outta me.” he scowls, just irritated at this point.</p><p> </p><p>The boy keeps his gaze, Hyunjin doesn't know what to think. “I know.” is all he says.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin raises a brow. “Then this is useless, do you even realise how dangerous of a person I am? I can snap you in two without a second thought.” He moves away. “Go home and stop wasting people’s time.” He begins to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin can still feel the boy staring at his back, he needs to get outta their asap but before he could though, the boy speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“One hundred thousand gold.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stops and his whole body freezes. There’s no way he heard that right. He turns around slowly to find the boy with the most neutral expression ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you for real? There’s no way...” he frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not lying to you, that’s the price I'm willing to pay so are you gonna take me there now?”</p><p> </p><p>“You expect me to just take your word for it?” Ok yeah, there’s a possibility that Hyunjin never woke up from bed today and this is all a dream.</p><p> </p><p>The boy sighs. “Of course not.” He reaches to the back of his belt inside his cloak, the sudden movement makes Hyunjin flinch and he instinctively also reaches for the knife on his thigh but never takes it out of its sheath.</p><p> </p><p>The boy pulls out two medium sized linen pouches, which look heavy and covers his whole palm. He shakes it just a bit and Hyunjin hears it,<em> gold clanking off of each other inside it </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Fifty thousand in each pouch. You can check if it’s real gold.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin doesn't know what to think <em> again</em>. “Where did you even get that kind of money?” He says but doesn’t take his eyes off the bags, all the fantasies of what he can do with that start playing in his head, and maybe he’s drooling at the thought of it too.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it matter? Anyway will you make sure I get to Yellowood in one piece now?” The boy asks, still holding the treasures in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin contemplates what the scene that just played in front of him means. If he takes this job he never has to work again <em> at least for a really long time </em> and all for a field trip with a child —yes he is still a child to him, the boy looks too innocent and soft for anything more than that, sue him— maybe he got hit in the head at the tavern brawl or something and this is just his unconscious creating a perfect world for him.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no way you just want me to take you there, what’s the catch huh? Who’s after you? Wait, who even are you?” Hyunjin cautiously questions switching his gaze from the boy’s face to the pouches in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you always ask for the entire autobiography of all your clients?” The boy raises a brow. “I don’t really have to tell you everything about me. So I’ll just tell you all you need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy clears his throat. Hyunjin waits patiently.</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me Seungmin, I need to get to Yellowood within one week for no business of yours and there will definitely be a few groups of people who don’t want me leaving this Kingdom. I’m asking you because you mark off all the criteria for the job. And yes, I did do my research if you think I just blindly decided to track you down for 3 days—”</p><p> </p><p>“You looked for me for 3 days—”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me finish.” Seungmin —finally he can stop calling him <em> boy </em>— pouted. Which Hyunjin may or may not have found adorable. “Though there will not be a written and signed contract, which I found out recently that you Mercenaries don’t know the concept of. I will be giving you one half of the payment upfront and the second half only after you have safely delivered me to Yellowood.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin thinks, yeah that’s smart but. “How do you know I won’t just take you down right here and now and run off with the gold.” He raises his brows, Seungmin looks like he doesn't know the first thing about self defense and while he’s carrying around <em> that </em> kind of money.</p><p> </p><p>And Hyunjin has to back track cause <em> Seungmin fucking smiles. </em> And oh! so! confidently! Says.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>He says it in the most sincere way possible, not even his own mother trusted him this much!! Ok Hyunjin needs to like, sit down. This is too much to take in.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin pockets one of the pouches and stretches out his free hand, Hyunjin stares at it as if it just insulted his entire existence.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just shake on it. Are you ready to take the job now or not?” His smile has fallen off and he’s back to having a neutral expression, Hyunjin kinda misses it already —<em> cough </em> what you didn’t hear anything— He realises he just got asked a question, and really? Can he really reject such an offer? But he needs to maintain his <em> ‘I don’t care about money or anybody but myself’ </em> persona, which maybe he slipped a little already as he was gawking at the linen bag like a bloodlust animal <em> but shush. </em></p><p> </p><p>He might have taken too long to answer, cause Seungmin frowns a bit. “They’re clean, if that’s what you’re worried about...” He says, totally misreading Hyunjin’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sputters and as casually as he can, he scoffs and shakes his hand. “Whatever, I’ll take you.” —<em>Holy shit </em> his hands were soft. Unlike his which has been through so much training and bloodshed over the years, so rough and coarse. It felt like touching clouds— with that Seungmin seemed to relax a little, the smile returning for a split second but it’s not like Hyunjin noticed, he was kinda sorta maybe eyeing that pouch in his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we leave at dawn, I will meet you in the Inn at the end of the street for breakfast and then we go.” Seungmin said letting go of the hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin handed him the pouch immediately like he was just paying for groceries, —<em>why did he trust him so much??</em>— the second the pouch touched Hyunjin’s hand though, he insists it felt like staring into the eyes of god. <em> Maybe he’s exaggerating but it felt so fucking unreal. </em></p><p> </p><p>The younger speaks one last time.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night.” <em>He said</em> <em>Good night?! </em>When was the last time he heard that, do people still wish that to other people?!</p><p> </p><p>And then he bowed! <em>What the fuc</em>— Who is this kid?! Some rich aristocrat with good manners and a sweet ass smile?! What the actual fuck is he doing in a town where people would throw a beer glass at you, if you so much as look at their direction.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn’t wish him back, he was kind of in a weird trance as he watched the mysterious boy walk away, he watched him till he disappeared into the Inn at the end street, they were probably supposed to meet at tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Again he might be exaggerating but this might actually be the best decision he’s ever made in his life and man what luck he has, to come across someone like Sungjin.</p><p> </p><p>Soojin. Soomin? Seungmin? Yeah him.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin opened the door to the store, letting the bell ring as he entered, when he’s inside he locks it back for the day. The store's closed so all the lights are turned off but he could still see the light from the moon though the windows bounce off all the bottles and flasks, and shine on the elixir inside it.</p><p> </p><p>For some it would be the most beautiful thing they'll ever have the privilege to see but for Hyunjin it's an everyday thing. He was more interested in how his brother managed to find a store attached to a house for a reasonable price. Not that money will ever matter to them anymore anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He walks into the house in the back of the store, like it was any other day, in search of his brother, who's probably having dinner right now so yeah a perfect time to drop this bomb shell like this on him and watch him choke.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing faint mutters from the dining room, he opens the door only to find out that they have company, not that it’s not normal for the older to just walk into their house like it’s his own —cause it is.</p><p> </p><p>Well the more people the better and the perfect opportunity to flaunt his new achievement.</p><p> </p><p>All Hyunjin does is walk to the table and plop the bag in the centre of it all and watch the other two's faces turn to confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"What's this? Did you suddenly find a passion for collecting rocks?" His brother is the first to speak, while the oldest boy is still confusingly staring at it.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin has a big ol smile on his face. "That. Is my payment for a job I took just two hours ago." He looks at them smugly. "Guess how much it is."</p><p> </p><p>Minho looked interested now, yet still unbelieving, he reached over and pulled open the strings of the pouch, only for the gold to start spilling out the second he did so. His brother's and Chan's eyes widened so much it looked ready to pop out of its sockets.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin counted the coins three times already but looking at the coins again still felt so unreal.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of job did you take?” Minho his mouth agape as he ran his fingers over a few coins.</p><p> </p><p>“An escort.” Hyunjin says without thinking and the other two widen their eyes, snapping  their heads at him in total shock.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin realises. “NO! Not that kind!!” He flails his arms around. “I just have to escort him to Yellowood, like literally. So, more like a bodyguard I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan finally speaks. “That’s all? Who the hell is crazy enough to pay this load for a small trip and to Yellowood? And they just gave it to you alread— Are you sure you know what you’re doing because it feels like this isn’t just some normal job...”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shrugs, while Minho tries to put all the gold back into its home and examines the pouch itself. “Actually this is just half the promised amount.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!” Chan screams, his voice raising an octave higher. “How much?!” He asks, jumping up from his seat and grabbing Hyunjin’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Wah! a—a hundred thousand...” Hyunjin replies, Minho was still in his seat but was listening closely, his eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell did you take this job from?!” Chan asked, shaking the youngest aggressively. “Did you even think before you took it, are they from the clans?? Is it those guys from <em>NCT?!</em> What if it’s a tra—”</p><p> </p><p>“Channie hyung calm down! It’s nothing like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Chan frowned, waiting for an explanation. “I’m serious, it is just some aristocrat scrawny kid. You should have seen him, he was probably just paranoid or some shit and could blow off a few bucks to get him out of the Kingdom. He didn’t even have an insignia as far as I could see. I’m  sure he doesn't belong to a clan. —Now can you please let go!!”</p><p> </p><p>Chan stared at him, Hyunjin could hear the screws moving in his head. “A kid?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you think that's suspicious?" Chan said. “Like why he even knows about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin got out of Chan’s grasp and pouted. “Why what’s so unusual about hiring me?... I’m good at what I do and have made a pretty decent name for myself…”</p><p> </p><p>“No— I didn’t mean it like that— Look Hyunjin maybe this isn’t the best idea, there is just so much we don’t know. Like what kind of people are after this ‘kid’. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Chan ends off with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“But think of all the things we can fix with thi—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin the money is not that important, you are. Try to understand.” Chan was using the tone.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin knows the older means well, Chan was always such a mother figure for him growing up even if their line of work is morally questionable. Ever since he came into their lives all those years ago, it's only been better. Maybe more for Minho than himself, so it's obvious his brother was gonna be on his side too. But Hyunjin thinks he’s old enough to take bigger risks now, that’s the only way he’s learnt how to live, so why not go all the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually you should take this.” Minho speaks before Hyunjin could argue back.</p><p> </p><p>Ok, that’s a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Both Chan and Hyunjin say in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, as you said he’s just a kid, what world of trouble could he bring. I don’t see a problem plus there’s more of an advantage for us anyway. You should take this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Minho are you hearing yourself you can’t let your own broth—”</p><p> </p><p>“Channie hyung” Minho stared at Chan from his seat, his eyes shining crimson for a quick second. Chan knew what that meant, the oldest let his shoulders slump.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?...” Chan asks him in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Minho nods, smiling fondly at him. Chan groans and turns to Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, when do you leave and when do you come back?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s smile was brighter than ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope felix and changbin gave you guys the same bliss to your cloudy days as they did for me uwu</p><p>who am i kidding of course they did ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Never did Hyunjin ever willingly wake up before the sun in his life, and he’s not starting now. But his brother wasn’t just gonna let that happen, so Hyunjin was woken up by him before he decided to sleep in till the sun was high up in the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out now! You don’t want to keep him waiting do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that Hyunjin is kicked out of his own home with a satchel of necessities and whatever weird concoction Minho made him drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was definitely weird to witness this side of Minho, he’s always been discreetly protective of him and here he is sending him off on a week’s journey with just a pat on the back. Then again he knows more than anyone not to question the way that his brother is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So just like that, off he strolled through the —not so early— morning dew, towards the meeting place of a —not at all adorable— cargo he needs to pick up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing half the town still walking up was new to him, he was proud of himself for giving the kids  a good example for the first time in his adult life. Even though he wasn’t the one who decided to meet this early, at least it’s a good scenery change he’d say. His problem is that he just sleeps late, a habit he picked up from Chan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped inside the Inn, and the people too drunk to go home the previous night were still snoozing in the corner, where they were probably dumped by the Innkeeper to make space for the new customers. Hyunjin let himself scan the room for a specific head of black hair and a pretty cloak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found Seungmin sitting in the back with the hood still on </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The younger was also scanning the room taking in everything with curious eyes. He looks so out of place that Hyunjin had the sudden urge to just get him outta there and leave already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin also noticed an emerald gem necklace hanging from his neck, which was probably what he saw shine yesterday. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he wearing that out in the open? Does he have no sense of safety??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, did you eat?” The younger didn't notice when Hyunjin walked up to him, so he all but  flinched in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh— What?” Seungmin blinked. “Oh good morning. No, I was waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was time for Hyunjin to blink, he cleared his throat. “Oh uh— you didn’t have to...” He felt his cheeks start to heat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin shook his head, no. “I don’t know how to order here, So I didn’t have a choice.” Hyunjin's breath hitches, he now turns red from the embarrassment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was he thinking..</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then.” Hyunjin dropped his satchel on the chair across Seungmin and walked to the counter. Wanting quickly to do something to recover from the awful misunderstanding...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin waits patiently as he orders for the both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he brings the eggs and bread to the table, he catches Seungmin's full attention again, he could see just how much the younger's face lights up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was he really so hungry? Wait if he didn't know how to order here, does that mean he did not eat dinner yesterday?? Shit now he feels bad for being late. Then again who the hell doesn't know how to place a simple order??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin expected Seungmin to devour the food like a raging beast because he would if he hadn't had food for more than 10 hours. But good damn hell was he wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Hyunjin grabs the bread with his hands and bite almost half of it in one go, he sees Seungmin neatly cut into the bread with the knife </span>
  <em>
    <span>to a size you would feed a cat</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Take it with the fork and chew slowly with his mouth closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin catches himself before he stares for too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eat faster, we need to leave right after." Hyunjin says, hoping he couldn’t hear the amusement in his voice. No, there's no need to hurry up actually, he just wants Seungmin to eat already, he bets the younger’s tummy is grumbling right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin finishes the food on his mouth before he speaks. "No, if you eat fast you'll choke. It's also simple table manners and common courtesy to eat slowly. I will be finished soon I promise." Then takes another excruciatingly small bite of the eggs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Hyunjin is left baffled as he watches the plate </span><em><span>slowly</span></em><span> empty itself. He sighs to himself</span><em><span> is this how rich people live...</span></em> <em><span>this is gonna be a long ass ride.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They leave the Inn twenty minutes later, Hyunjin knows it's exactly twenty minutes because Seungmin has a fancy little pocket watch. He's gonna look for that too, the next time he goes shopping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Hyunjin stops in the middle of the street, so does Seungmin "We need to make a little detour first, gotta pick up the kids from daycare, come on." Then walks to a different road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin is confused. He catches up to him quickly. "You have kids?..." He couldn't hide the shock in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin chuckles. "Sort of. Just, you'll see when we get there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they stop at the Smithy and Seungmin deadpans. "Why did I even think for a second that you were being serious." To which Hyunjin smirks, proud of his amazing sense of humor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning hyunggg!~" Hyunjin bursts in without knocking like always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin stops arranging his makeshift studio to start the day, without looking he sighs at the new arrival. “Didn't think I would ever see you up this early in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs the now newly sharpened sheathed blades, then without another word chucks them at Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin startles and ducks behind Hyunjin at that action, while the older oh so perfectly catches both the items with one swift motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Changbin can get a chance to kick him out again he sees the smaller figure, covered with the fancy hood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's that you got there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looks behind, then back at him. "A client, I won't be in town for a week, so don't miss me too much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin hums ignoring the last part and takes a minute to scan the figure, he definitely stands out from the norm, not someone to belong in a place like this, from the way he dresses to the way he stands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kid must be far away from home, definitely one of those aristocratic snobs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then before anyone can see it coming, the youngest is bowing to him, and Changbin frowns. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Thank you for your hard work." Seungmin says with a neutral expression yet a soothing voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin's eyes widen, now he feels bad for what he was thinking just a second ago while Hyunjin gapes at him. And for a minute no one says anything in response, but Seungmin waits patiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh— yeah, no problem? just doing my job…" Changbin bows a little himself, not used to the tradition that much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be waiting outside." Seungmin says to Hyunjin and walks out to give them privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second the door closes, Changbin speaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where'd you find this guy?! And what the hell is he doing here of all places!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He found me! And I've been asking myself the same question from yesterday!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well this is unusual even for you." The oldest looks at him with an eyebrow raised. "Never seen you get so close to your so called </span>
  <em>
    <span>clients</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. What's the job?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin rubs the back of the neck. "It's a long story ok, he's no different from others —to some extent." Changbin heard that. "Just need to take him to Yellowood, as easy as that. Though I don't really know who's after him. But fear not! I can handle it even if Diablo himself decides to stop us!" He ends confidentially.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin shakes his head and sighs. "Fine whatever, just don't die and come back in one piece I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awww you do care!!" Hyunjin makes grabby hands walking towards the older, "Hug me for good luck hyun—Wah! Ok Fine! I'm leaving, don't hurt me—" and just like that Hyunjin runs out before Changbin could grab the nearest sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin walks out and finds Seungmin standing by the entrance, like a loyal puppy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the shit that's cute. A puppy, yeah that actually fits so perfectly it scares him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready to leave?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nods and Hyunjin starts walking towards the centre of town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, wait where are you going?” Seungmin says tugging the older’s cloak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, where am I going? We'll only find carriages parked in the centre of the town." Hyunjin asked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ah…” Seungmin pretended to cough, trying to look away. Which only confused Hyunjin even more. “Actually we can't take the carriages... I'm black listed." He says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin gapes... </span>
  <em>
    <span>uh— does he want to know?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I know why?...” He tries anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not important.” He says nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok then we'll just take the horses then." He says without thinking, like half the decisions in his life, before he could correct himself the other shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know how to ride, why did you even suggest that? We need to find another way out of the border.” He looks around, then starts walking in a random direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin is again </span>
  <em>
    <span>shooketh. How did he</span>
  </em>
  <span>— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha— are we supposed to get to Yellowood on </span>
  <em>
    <span>foot?</span>
  </em>
  <span>— ah wait where are yo—" He runs to catch him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin extends a hand in front of him, stopping him. “Do you even know where you’re going? Don’t walk off like that idiot!” Hyunjin exhales.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin widens his eyes at insult, having heard it aimed at him for the first time. He decides not to let his shocked expression show and moves on from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we could ask someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin runs his hands across his face, trying to figure out how this kid was still alive. He takes a deep breath and tries to think of a solution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well do you know a different way to get through the borders?” The younger asks, seeing the screws moving in the older’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guards will probably be waiting near the gates of Levanter anyway, so if you’re tellin me that you’re banned from the carriages, you’re probably wanted by them too.” Hyunjin looked at him with his eyebrow raised, as if asking if he put two and two together right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin flinched and barely nodded at the statement. A little scared he figured it out so quickly, but he had no other option but to have him know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re not gonna tell me why even if I ask right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nodded again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Hyunjin sighs. </span><em><span>Do it for the money. Do it for the money. Do it for the money. Do it for the money Do it for the mone</span></em><span>y.</span> <span>He tried to convince himself.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, come on.” He turned the opposite direction and started walking towards the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin buffered for a sec then ran after him. “You know another way out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin scoffed. “Of course I do, who do you think I am.” He prided himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin blinked, Hyunjin’s attitude not affecting him even a bit, he was more surprised that </span>
  <em>
    <span>there was another way out of here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they left the town, neither of them noticed the person who just overheard their conversation..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The forest was bustling with life, the air they breathed was as fresh as it can be. Hyunjin loved it, he wished to be at peace as they strolled up the path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all he could hear was Seungmin’s whining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we take a break now please, I can't feel my legs…" Seungmin says already out of breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sighs. "Seriously? We've been walking for less than an hour. We can't rest yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn't notice Seungmin sneering at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The pathway is so steep— I can't… feel them…" Hyunjin could hear heavy breathing from behind him, when he turned to look at the younger, he had stopped walking, his hands on his knees as they stood in the middle of the forest. "Need to sit down…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sighs </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shaking his head disapprovingly and looks around. "Fine we can take a five minute break, you can go sit there." He points to a big flat conveniently placed rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin almost runs to plant himself on said rock, and wills his lungs to stop burning. He overestimated his stamina. He forgot he has never moved so much in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Waterrrr..." He begs Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin frowns. "What? No you can't drink it already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh— why?!" Seungmin whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you never been on a journey before? we have only two bottles, we need to savour and divide it equally throughout the road. What if we run out when we really need it." Hyunjin crosses his arms, having the same amount of energy as when they started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin whines louder, having his heart beat slowly return back to normal. "But we're supposed to reach the next town by sundown! Why isn't now a necessary time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin contemplates for a bit but then takes in the younger's state. Pities him, then gives up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's a valid argument</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes out one of the bottles from his satchel, opens the lid and gives it to him, the younger already reaching for it like his life depends on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin watches him take more than a sip, but was unable to stop him because he was kinda maybe distracted by the water dripping from the side of his mouth down his nec— He quickly looks away— </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Those were very unholy and inappropriate thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin sighs after probably finishing half the bottle. "Thank you, now I feel better." He looked like a 9 to 5 worker finally getting their paycheck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin takes the bottle, screws it shut and puts it back in his bag, not making eye contact with the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Seungmin pats the place next to him is only when Hyunjin finally looks at him questioningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sit down for a little while, the view is nice." Seungmin smiled a little, if you didn't look hard enough you would probably miss it. And looks up at the sky covered partially by the rattling trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Three more minutes, left." Hyunjin had stolen— taken the responsibility to carry Seungmin's pocket watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on! Extend it to ten more minutes!" Seungmin complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No I can't, if we need to get there within a week, we can't waste time resting. If only someone remembered to inform me that we wouldn't be using a freaking carriage—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok. Sorry I forgot…" Seungmin scrunched his face turning away to look at the scenery around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence, only the forest providing therapeutic background music. Before Hyunjin decided to interrupt it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Less than a minute left."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pleaseee I'm tireddd—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have no energy, how are you able to work a day in your life." Hyunjin shook his head, pocketing the watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um… I never needed to?" Seungmin said his voice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and a little embarrassed?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin scoffed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence again, neither of them knowing what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why are you going to Yellowood?" Hyunjin asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I need to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but like why wouldn’t people want you to go there." Hyunjin turned to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't need to tell you." Seungmin answered with his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin huffed at him and looked away childishly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine don’t tell me, I don’t even wanna know anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They basked in the sun for what felt like another ten minutes, blatantly ignoring each other’s existence. Until Hyunjin heard far off hoof steps, putting him on high alert instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin felt the older perk up, not knowing why. “What is it—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get to finish his sentence, hands covering his mouth immediately. “Shhhh, don’t talk or make any noise.” Hyunjin whispered, his breath fanning his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They heard distant talking next, it was too far from where they sat so the words were unidentifiable, but it seemed to get closer as they spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay here.” Hyunjin said and swiftly slipped away towards the sound through the bushes in front of them, even before Seungmin could process what was just said to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin panicked, and right after Hyunjin disappeared into the bush, so Seungmin followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little while off the path Hyunjin snapped his head to look behind him when he heard a branch on the ground break, almost giving him a heart attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you to stay put!” He whisper yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re not leaving me alone in a forest by myself like that!” Seungmin said back, not getting the memo to keep it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh ok keep your voice down, and stay hidden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked towards the voices that got louder as they did, Hyunjin found the source of it all near the border walls and quickly hid behind a tree, pulling Seungmin with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Royal Guards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are they doing here?!” Hyunjin yelled to himself, quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t waiting for Seungmin to answer, he wouldn’t know anyway. He looked around to see there were more stationed all around, patrolling the perimeters. There seemed to be triple the usual amount and they looked more awake than ever too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Seungmin who was peeking out from the other side of the tree. “I swear to god if this is because of you.” Hyunjin said with dark eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin flinched at the sudden tone change and looked at him with </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘How dare you accuse me of this’</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes. “No! They're not, I have nothing to do with this!” His voice faltered but he stood by his statement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This may as well be a coincidence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn’t seem to believe it at first, but let it go seeing they have a bigger problem on their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever we need to get outta here.” He examined the marking on the border, trying to figure out where they are now, since they strayed off the original path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recognising them, he nodded to himself. “We’re not far from where we need to go.” He turned to the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just need to walk along the walls but not too close or we’ll get caught, just don’t make a noise until I say it’s safe.” He explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nodded albeit hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started walking, Hyunjin making sure not to step on anything that can make a sound, and checking on Seungmin once in a while. He also checked the markings to see how close they were to the exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked the guards seemed to reduce, and the greenery seemed to increase, vines and trees were grown closer and closer together, almost as if the forest rejected any form of entry in that area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But if Hyunjin has learnt anything from the time he’s spent with Seungmin it's that the younger doesn't seem to give a damn about his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we there yet?” Seungmin asked after about three minutes of struggling to walk through the barks of trees and tall plants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin turned and covered his mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They heard one of the far off guard stop talking, probably looking to see if they had company, to which the other two stayed completely still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like forever when they moved on again, and Hyunjin glared at Seungmin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t even whisper it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just let me find it.” Hyunjin whispered back. He looked around the walls for their only course of exit, and spotted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled Seungmin to the border wall with a slightly different design, the only place where the vines seemed to not dare touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin confusedly took in his surroundings and the oddity of nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Hyunjin turned around to look at him. “Just follow my lead.” Then without a second thought, walked into— </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. Through </span>
  </em>
  <span>the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin gaped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Portal?? There is a witch in this rusty old local town that is powerful enough to create a portal?!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came back to reality, when he heard the hoof steps a little too close to where he was. Seungmin panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he needed to hurry and walk through right now, Seungmin first tested it with his hand, and flinched back completely when it went through. He took a deep breath to ready himself —like how he used to close his eyes, hold his breath and drink his fever medicine in one go to get it over with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hoof steps now patting like thunder, he didn’t know if it was towards his direction, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was he spotted??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked through, with his eyes closed —it felt like walking through cotton, but not exactly pleasant— and when he opened it, he saw Hyunjin’s crossed arms and bored expression, they were now surrounded by a different type of greenery he’s never seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About time, I thought you got distracted by a squirrel or something.” The older said in his passive aggressive nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry never been through a portal before.” Seungmin breathed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin felt bad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh! Why is he always nice to me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“God, stop apologizing.” He huffed and walked away, expecting him to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin watched his retreating body, thinking about so many things at the same time. Before he followed, he looked back over to the border to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his home</span>
  </em>
  <span> one more time, hoping it's not the last time he'll ever see it again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also some minchan next chapter :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>